


TRAP TURN

by diffcotrai



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diffcotrai/pseuds/diffcotrai
Summary: abo





	TRAP TURN

/

 

施逸凡给排列整齐的一整盒生蚝挤上新鲜的柠檬汁，推到桌子中心来。李东阳坐得远，叶润泽给他递过去一个，换来黄艺伟一个调笑的暗示表情。

“我不是那……”叶润泽话说一半又不说了，转头看李东阳要他发话，对方却只是也抖发抖发地端着生蚝笑，什么也没说。

叶润泽只能无言地翻个白眼，侧过脖子露出那儿的抑制贴片给对面看，“See？”他对着黄艺伟撇了下嘴，气乎乎地继续吃饭。

李东阳没说话，他们面对同伴的玩笑撒谎愈发娴熟了，也察觉不出什么不妥来。他在桌子下面的大腿有意无意撞向身旁人的膝盖，仿佛试图提点他应当为自己的小谎言感到些许羞愧，但叶润泽只是安静地又捡了只虾。

他们之间从来不是抑制贴片能解决的问题。这次来悉尼，算准了正好是发情期——叶润泽一下飞机就买了抑制剂备着，白天去动物园前打了一针，除了还是有点头晕犯乏之外并没其他不适。

晚上李东阳分外体解他，把脑袋探出窗口抽烟，夜幕下手指间亮了点细碎的火光。房里没开主灯，昏黄朦胧中叶润泽卷着被单叫他：“东别，东别。”

他以为是叶润泽烟瘾犯了，也要来一口，拿着烟转头就闻见刚刚被晚风冲散无法分辨的、对方信息素的味道。

“要帮你拿抑制剂？”他摁灭了烟，侧身要去翻叶润泽的背包。床上那人冲他摇头，语带迟疑地说：“我用不惯这个。外国产的，我用着效果不好。”

李东阳眨眨眼睛，“那我去帮你向聪哥那儿拿点，他应该有备用的……”

“我不想吃药片。”话音未落叶润泽就否定了这个建议，紧接着他挪动着身子靠近一些，带着浓郁的气味支起身子，声音像雨水击落的树叶般打着旋：“我应该换条裤子。”

李东阳感官中有个部分随这话狠狠跳了一跳。他低头看着一半浸润在蜜糖色的光线里、一半被他的阴影包裹的叶润泽，信息素因为抑制剂的缘故似乎没有以往那么浓烈，眼睛也只夹带点水光，轻轻地呼着气。

他俯身拥住了他，借着重力把人推回柔软的床垫上，耳朵磨蹭着omega滚烫发红的脸颊，身躯亘在那人双腿之间：“你想这样？”

叶润泽只是凭着这一抱，稍微嗅出些身上人被勾扯来的信息素气味，就躁动得想要落泪。他支起一条腿，用腿根摩擦对方的腰胯，无言地邀请着。

他撒了个很小的、无伤大雅的谎，而现在更是全然不要紧了，在李东阳的手指探入他裤边的瞬间，他身后控不住的液体终于的的确确打湿了他的内裤。他发出了不知满足的呜咽，仰着脖子诱导李东阳啃舐他的喉结。

叶润泽耳后的腺体像探测到袭击物的仪器，跳得让他以为自己近乎耳鸣。他吞咽着不断分泌的唾液，感受自己的喉结和李东阳的唇舌在昏暗中互相抚弄。李东阳拉下他的裤子，叶润泽已经硬了起来，后面的凹陷处已经可以隔着一层布料摸到黏腻的触感，随着他手指行进的轨道被带出更多。

叶润泽急切地自己脱掉剩下的裤子，把下身完全暴露出来，刚刚还算清明的意志被对方逐渐明显的Alpha信息素搅作一团。他的手上也沾了好些滑液，勾带着蹭过两人的腿根，要去解李东阳的裤扣。

李东阳摸了一手湿软的皮肉，一边把手指往里捅一边低头亲吻着，间隙还讲了几句荤话，“你就喜欢把床单弄湿……”

叶润泽无暇羞稔或反驳，他一面把胸口往对方嘴里送一面手指打着颤把住李东阳的性器，把对方的浓烈气味当成了空气中必要的养分。思维是断掉的导线，破碎搅动着，只偶尔蹦出两下火花。

“可以了，进来，”他牵引着迎合着，把自己往那人身上怼，“进来。”他使了力勾着李东阳的手指，要直接进入正题。

叶润泽的气味并不那么柔软香甜，他的信息素更像是一把熏了香料的烟草，一杯加了青柠汁的橙皮酒。李东阳把脸埋入他的肩颈，闻着对方腺体散发的气味，把自己捣进了湿热搏动的甬道里。

Omega深吸了一口气，他感觉到被什么炙热的东西逐步撑开的内里，和李东阳肆虐的信息素一同榨取了他周身的氧气。这简直是全世界最奏效的迷幻药，他大脑中所有神经递质都向下身翻涌而去。

他湿得更厉害了，因而发出了一声浅短的呜咽，臀部在床单上像是要止不住打滑，多亏李东阳才堪堪固定住他，没让他滑落底端。

也恰好是李东阳，拉他下了欲望的深渊，成了一汪不能自主的熔岩。他靠着李东阳度过了许多个发情期，已经不知道是第几次把自己硬起来的东西顶在对方肚子上，后面濡湿的体液包裹着对方的性器，被搅得从头脑到身体都湿漉漉的混乱无比。

李东阳这次来得急，进的也深，手里掐着他的腰，侧着脸去啃吻对方的嘴唇，直直要咬出血来。叶润泽搭着李东阳的后颈回应着，揉搓对方发烫的腺体，逼出又一股浓郁的alpha信息素来。

这是一种莫大的刺激，李东阳的顶端进入数次，直接触到了生殖腔的入口。叶润泽触电般一惊，拼命扭过脑袋往下看，而交合之处大片阴影，他什么也看不见。

“别，别进去……”叶润泽喘息着，手掌把对方脖颈扣得更紧了些，这倒不是亲近了，更像一种压制般自顾自的威严。他还没有被标记——短时间内也并不打算，他和李东阳的关系开始于一次突然发情，而后一直规律而平缓地发展着，他甚至没敢做更深入的考虑。

李东阳不是没捅进去过，体验也实在不同，那一次差点在里面成了结，招了叶润泽好几天冷脸。标记一个omega是件对他来说不在计划范围内的事，但那柔软隐秘的入口吸引着食髓知味的他，天生具有对alpha无法抗拒的吸引力。

“叶几，”他低声诱哄着，“就一下，你也想的。”

叶润泽又气又笑，发觉他们在欲望面前也沦落作曾经看不上的段子里的男性，但李东阳的戳弄也的的确确诱惑了他，要他吃下禁果。

但这次他不敢定论自己会否有力拒绝，能不能像上次那样悬崖勒马。

“不行，不要，”他混乱起来，扭动着身子讨好着对方，“我们不能……”他后面酸胀得要命，这些破碎的抵抗已经用尽了他所有自制力，要是李东阳再坚持一下，他一定会迫不及待地让他进入那未被涉足的秘境。

李东阳出乎意料地缓和下来没再要求，低头吻掉叶润泽急出的满脸的泪，可下身却发了狠，用上劲一下一下撞着他，几乎分不清是泄欲还是泄愤。

叶润泽把不住桅杆，被情潮击打得支离破碎，随着动作发出一些收不住的呻吟。他想去抓住自己的下体，却被李东阳按住了手。

“我可以直接把你操到射。”李东阳直白地告诉他，一面咬上他滚烫的耳廓。

该死，光是这句话就足够让他射了，叶润泽绝望地想，也为自己如此轻巧的沉溺感到不甘。李东阳的顶端仍旧偶然蹭过他生殖腔的入口，带过一阵酥痒的颤动。叶润泽手腕被对方扣着按在床单上，只能随动作轻微摆着腰。

李东阳此时的信息素带上了些攻击性，压迫得omega有些喘不过气。那像是海洋的咸味、泥土和日光的气味，像是一丛燃烧的珊瑚。他们前一天飞来悉尼的时候，叶润泽看见一大片撒了碎金的海面，是大陆的镜子。

如果珊瑚可以做成果脯，他没来由地想，那就是李东阳了。

而身上人就乘着这股带着甜味和攻击性的信息素，身下顶弄着叶润泽内壁那块柔软的地方，面上也循着叶润泽的发根，去舔吻他耳后的腺体。

叶润泽受不住那膨胀的酸软感，呜咽出声。他在两面的双重刺激下果然直接射了，整个人像一只没能扎入任何地方的锚，在涌动的海水中轻微摇摆。

李东阳得意地对他耳后吹了口热气，也很快释放出来，他在射的同时咬住了叶润泽的腺体，给了他一个临时标记——就像他往常所做的那样。他将自己从对方绵软滚烫的内道退出，也松开了叶润泽的手，任由还在情潮余韵中的叶润泽靠过来热腾腾地贴着他，浑身冒着好闻的香气。

这是李东阳陪他度过的也许第六个发情期。叶润泽用抑制贴片盖住耳后的齿痕，也妄图盖住他们间留下的一切痕迹。天空仍是大片静谧的黑色，李东阳没抽完的烟卡在窗户的把手上，一个可以忽略不计的小尖角。

他们几乎是相拥而眠。计划中第二天要去海鲜市场，晚上还有演出，叶润泽在发情期的状态中睡得很熟。他是白天被李东阳吵醒的。

李东阳正巧在收行李，拿着他打完的那管抑制剂，睁大眼睛问他：“你之前从来不用国产的，怎么会用不惯外国的呢！”

叶润泽没忍住，窃笑着用被子蒙住脑袋：“你好宝咯。”

“叶几——”李东阳发出了一声被骗炮的叹息。

 

 

/Fin


End file.
